Friendship
by Blake.Van Der Woodsen
Summary: A collab with peachedandgravvy, xxxticklemehemoxxx, and the lovely Jessalyn. Friendship between the characters over the summer. Set after season 2. Summary sucks as always. As well as the title.


Quinn sat, her head propped up one delicate hand. Kurt and his boy-toy were late.

Kurt and his "boy-toy", who just so happens to be named Blaine, rushed into the Lima Bean, nearly hitting a few people on their way in.

"We're late," Blaine said obviously, "I wonder what quips Quinn will have up her sleeve this time." He looked around the place for the blonde girl.

She waved with the hand wasn't leaning, smiling a bit too sweetly. "It's wonderful that you were able to come and see me, you two. I was under the impression that the two of you actually knew where the Lima Bean was."

"Witty as always, Quinn," Kurt said contemptuously. "We were getting ready and…well we were…it just took awhile. Blaine, here, needs serious help with his wardrobe."

Blaine looked over at Kurt with a perplexed look on his face, "What was wrong with what I was wearing?"

Quinn laughed lightly. "Nothing, probably. Please, have a seat. It's not as if I'm not used to being kept waiting."

"Who keeps you waiting? Is it Finn? I swear that boy needs to learn some manners," Kurt said indignantly.

"Of course it's Finn who kept me waiting. Who do you think I was talking about? Mercedes?" She sighed, pushing her golden locks back. "It doesn't matter. He's Rachel's problem now, not mine."

"Blaine. You're being awfully quiet. Normally, I can't get you to shut up, what's wrong?" Kurt turned a face of concern on his boyfriend.

Blaine perked up and looked from his boyfriend to Quinn a few times, "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired for some reason."

"Oh, no! What's wrong?" Kurt said in alarm.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's sudden alarm, "Nothing, love. I'm just a little tired is all."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to put on a brave face for me."

Blaine grinned and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, "I'm not I promise."

Kurt received the kiss with a doubtful look on his face. He mentally filed away this information to ask Blaine about it later. "So, Quinn, what's new with you? I mean, I see you every day but somehow we don't talk."

"Cheerios practice has started up again. Coach Sylvester is constantly hassling me…blackmailing me to join the team again." She stirred her coffee once more, looking up. "I've been dedicating most of my time to the Church."

Blaine nodded along with the conversation. He wasn't entirely sure what they were talking about but he had a vague idea from what Kurt had told him about McKinley. He thought it best to keep his mouth shut though. That way he didn't say anything stupid.

"Don't you miss Cheerios, though? I mean, from what I could tell, you loved it. And, church? I think that's great, Quinn. Not to be forward but, you've really turned your life around," Kurt beamed at the girl.

"I miss the uniforms, the feeling of being a Cheerio. I would be crazy not to. I don't miss the Cheerios, specifically. And that is the plan. Make a new story. A new start, away from whom and what I was."

Blaine nodded. He had heard of what Quinn had gone through and was happy for her.

"Well, I for one, am happy you've changed. I mean before, you wouldn't even have considered of coming here with me." Kurt said.

She shrugged. "People change. A year ago, you would have laughed had anybody told you you would have a boyfriend. A year ago, none of us would have believed that Lauren would have joined New Directions."

Blaine blushed a little bit at the word 'boyfriend'. He said it everyday but it was still new to him. He yawned and took a sip of his coffee as he continued to listen to the conversation.

"It's still weird hearing that word. Boyfriend. I don't think I'll ever get over it. Lauren, she just adds something to the group. Something we didn't even know we were missing. And don't think I didn't see that yawn, mister." Kurt said, turning around to glare at his boyfriend.

Quinn chuckled, shaking her head slightly at the porcelain skinned boy who sat across from her. "Let's find some thing that we all enjoy talking about. I trust you follow college football, Blaine?" She winked at Kurt. She knew he wasn't particularly fond of the sport.

Blaine looked up to his boyfriend and Quinn and said, "I'm not yawning out of boredom, I promise. I just didn't sleep that much last night. We don't have to talk about football. Besides I usually save that talk for Fi- Wes and David." Blaine was careful not to mention Finn around Quinn. He knew they had a nasty break up.

"Are Wes and David keeping up all night again? Do I need to come up there and yell at them? 'Cause you know I'll do it. No sleep is not good for you. You need lots of sleep." Kurt said, outraged, silently thanking whatever deity up there for Blaine's close save. He didn't think Quinn could handle hearing that name.

Quinn pursed her lips, noticing the slip up, but decided it was best to pretend she hadn't. "Which two are Wes and David again? I wouldn't mind meeting the Warblers again. On purely professional terms, naturally." She took a sip of her coffee. Most people were surprised to find she liked her coffee strong. _A bit like I like my men, I suppose._

"Wes and David are on the Warbler council," Blaine replied, "They're the ones who decide who gets the solos. They're much cooler when they aren't on council high. Wes gets drunk off his own power, I swear. But outside of all that he's a pretty cool guy."

"I'm sure it's purely professional. I can see right through you, Quinn." Kurt said, smirking.

She shrugged. "I might or might not find some of them attractive. Remember, I'm supposed to be flying solo this year. He messed up last year for me. I'm not going to let another boy do the same. And David is the Asian one? Or is that Wes?"

"Nope that's Wes," Blaine said, "David is the one lacking hair. They're my two best friends. And by best friends I mean the people who make my life hell."

"And you love them for it. You'd miss it if they stopped." Kurt replied.

"They sound a bit like Berry and Puckerman. I don't exactly enjoy having either of them around, but they always seem to be." She noticed Kurt was giving her a look, and smiled slightly. "If it wasn't completely uncool to say so, I might even admit that I missed the club."

"I actually do enjoy having Wes and David around," Blaine admitted, "They're always there to smack me upside the head if I'm about to do something stupid." Blaine wasn't about to say it out lout but he was thinking of transferring to McKinley but he hadn't discussed the idea with anyone yet.

"You mean, you smack them upside the head for doing something stupid. You and I both know those two are trouble with a capital T. Besides, what could you do that is stupid? You're too 'dapper' to do anything remotely stupid." Kurt looked askance at the man he called his boyfriend.

"He made out with Rachel whilst drunk, I seem to remember. That was definitely stupid." She grinned sweetly at the two. "You're welcome, by the way. For the reminder."

"Thanks Quinn," Blaine said sarcastically with a sour look on his face, "I just needed to be reminded of that. Even if it _was_ an excellent example. Wes and David make a lot of trouble but at least they mean well. I was just an idiot…"

"Yes, well, we all do stupid things drunk. Plus, his inhibitions were down, thus, his dapper-ness was affected. And you weren't an idiot, love. You were just…confused and drunk." Kurt hurriedly reassured him.

"We all do stupid things whilst drunk. I for one cannot really judge you, as the last time I was fully drunk, I became pregnant." She tried to pretend as she did not care, but it still hurt to remember. "It taught me never to drink. Never to trust men, especially the ones who ask you to. And that you can never be careful enough." She took another sip of the coffee.

Blaine looked to his boyfriend, "Yeah but you didn't like me very much when it was all going down. And I wasn't drunk and confused when I decided to go out with her either. And Quinn, I'm sure not all men are like Puck."

"Well…true. I can't deny that. We'll just chalk it up to teenage hormones getting the best of you. You saw sense after that. I mean, it took awhile for both of us to admit our feelings for each other." Kurt replied. "Blaine's right, Quinn, not all men are like Puck. For one, most of them don't call themselves Puck.

"Kurt. Finn broke my heart over Berry, I let Puck get me pregnant, and I cheated on the only guy who has ever been sweet to me over Finn. On my record, most guys have been Puck, or if not Puck, Finn. My father kicked me out of my own house, and then left my mother for some tattooed freak. So tell me. How can I assume there are good straight men out there when all the ones who have ever mattered to me have messed me up?"

"Because you're in Lima, Ohio?" Blaine offered, "Quinn you're a beautiful girl with ambition and it's obvious that you're going to go places. Maybe you should just take time to do you this year and you'll find the right guy at the right time."

"You stole the thoughts right out of my head." Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Quinn, stick with me this year. I'll make sure no one can hurt you. I'll keep you strong when you want to run back to my idiot of a step-brother. Plus, Blaine here knows lots of talented guys. If you decide you're ready to get back out there, we know a few to set you up with." He finished with a smirk.

"I do know some Warblers who know how to treat their women right," Blaine said grinning and taking another sip of his coffee.

She nodded. "I'm up for some conversation with attractive Dalton boys. Nothing more, for the moment, but I could do with proof of these so called nice straight boys you refer to."

"We'll have to set something up. Oh wow, is that the time?" Kurt asked glancing at his phone. "Blaine and I must be off. It's been nice chatting with you Quinn. I have to put this one to bed. He's gonna fall asleep on the drive home as it is."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he finished off his coffee and muttered something that sounded like 'worse than my own mother.'

Quinn chuckled. "I'll see you two at some point, in any case. Rachel's coming over in a couple of hours. I should probably clean up the house before she comes. My mother hasn't had the time, and she'd murder me if I let anybody see the house in the state it was in. I'll see you two." She stood, not certain exactly where she was at the point in her friendship with Kurt where a hug was an acceptable goodbye.

"Well…text me sometime Quinn. Let me know if you need me to come calm Berry down." Kurt said. He decided to go on a whim and pulled the girl in for a hug. He could tell she needed one.

Blaine smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend hug Quinn. Kurt's compassion never ceased to inspire him.

Quinn sighed, and relaxed slightly, catching eyes with Blaine as she wrapped her arms briefly around Kurt. She motioned to him. "Group hugs are acceptable."

"In fact, they're encouraged." Kurt said, winking at Blaine.

Blaine smiled as he got up and hugged the two.

"We really must be off." Kurt said, breaking the hug. "Seriously, don't hesitate to text me."

She nodded. "If I need to reign Berry in, you might hear from me." She started off. Her house wasn't too far from the Lima Bean, and walking helped clear her head. Improved her mood and her skin.

Kurt watched her go. He turned to Blaine and caught him yawning once again. "That's it. I'm taking you home. We can take a nap together."

Blaine looked at him and smiled, "That would actually make my day."

Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine and led him out to their car. He didn't know what he had done to get so lucky.

Blaine smiled back at him as he tried and failed to stifle down another yawn.


End file.
